Bleeding From The Heart
by Beyond open waters
Summary: Can a cherry blossom soothe a frozen heart? Completed.. finally. No lemons, you citrus fiends!
1. Softening The Heart

Title: Bleeding From The heart

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto!!

----------------------------------

Here goes my first chapter, enjoy!!

-----------------------------------

Chapter 1 Softening The Heart

'BEEP..BEEP..BEEP.."

Sakura slammed down the off botton of her alarm clock, _'It would be so much easier if I could just remember to set this stupid alarm to the radio,' _Sakura thought. She sat up and yawned. She squinted from the light coming out of the window in her room. Then she slowly got out of bed. She walked up to her dresser to grab her usual outfit and all that. Then changed and walked to brush her hair and noticed that she wasnt feeling very well. She walked up to the mirror and noticed her skin being very pale. "Oh,no," she said and decided to continue getting ready so no one would notice. She was now pretending that she was feeling fine.

"Sakura, honey!" Sakura's mother called.

"Ehhhhhh?" Sakura said.

"C'mon you don't want to be late for your--are you feeling okay?" her mother asked noticing that she was very pale.

Sakura was hoping that no one would notice and her mother would let it go, "Umm..yeahh I am," she said.

"Well, okay now go before you're late." her mother said. Sakura was relieved that she just let it go and she quickly went out the door. She started walking to the place where they were supposed to meet by the swing. Sht thought for awhile, _'mmh..I hope I'll be fine. I don't want to miss a mission will Sasuke or anything.' _Sakura looked over at the swing where everyone was. Inlcluding Kakashi sensei who was _always_ late. Wich meant that she must've been extremely late. So she started running but ran out of breathe very quickly. "Am I late??" Sakura said worrily.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi looked at eachother. "Yeah." They all said together. "Sorry," she said panting. "Sakura? Are you okay?" Kakashi said noticing her pale skin and how easily she ran out of breathe when she wasn't even running very far and slowly. "Um, yeah I'm fine," Sakura said nervously. "Are you sure? You look sick," said Kakashi. "mmh..yeah" she said. "hmm..okay," said Kakashi and started to tell everyone about the mission they were going to have. Sakura kept spacing out and halfway falling asleep wich almost never happened because she was always excited about the next mission.

When Kakashi finished explaining they all nodded and Kakashi lead the way. Sakura was limping and having trouble breathing. They could all tell what was going on with Sakura. (except for Sakura who let it pass) "Sakura?" Sasuke said. Sakura jumped and turned to the side where Sasuke was walking, "Yeahh Sasuke kun?" she said smiling. "You're not okay." he said. Sakura looked at him and couldnt think of a reply. Sasuke said "You should probably go home and rest," he said. "I-" Sakura said, "I'm fine." _CHA!! does he care??!!' _Sakura thought. They kept walking and when they were about to go to sleep Sasuke said again, "Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura looked over at him and had a fake smile "I'll be fine"

Sakura was just about to kay down when her body couldn't take it anymore and she fainted. Sasuke luckily caught her since he was right next to her and set her down on top of a blanket. "Sakura chan are you okay?" Naruto said as he ran over to see what was going on. Kakashi walked up to her too and kneeled doen next to her. Naruto put his jacket on top of her. Kakashi put his hand on her forehead. "Oh, no, she's burning up," Kakashi said. "Will she be okay?" Naruto said. "I'm not sure Naruto," Kakashi said, "But we should just let her rest," Kakashi said. "Sasuke?" Kakashi said. "Yeah?" he said. "Will you stay with Sakura abnd take care of her while we're pn the mission because if Naruto stays instead of you, she'll get mad at Naruto and probably just kill him. And I can't stay with her either." Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed and said, "Fine."

Naruto and Kakashi walked on to the mission that night so it would take less time for them to get to the mission. Sakura was starting to wake up and Sasuke was making sure to watch her and make sure that she'll be fine. She slowly opened her eyes. "Sasuke?" she said when she saw him watching her. "So you're finaly awake." he said normally. "Where's everyone else?" Sakura asked. "They left because they knew that if they left Naruto with you then you would get mad. So they left me to watch you," he replied. _'Oh yes! They're smart enough to leave Sasuke with me instead of Naruto. CHA!!' _Sakura thought happily. "Oh," Sakura said smiling. "Are you happy?" asked Sasuke. "Of what?" asked Sakura. "That I'm here instead of Naruto," Sasuke said with no expression. Sakura looked at him and smiled then said "Yeahh a lot!" Sakura said. Sasuke just walked over to the box of food and took out a tomatoe. Sasuke sat down next to the box and started to eat the tomatoe. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and said "Thanks." Sasuke looked back at her and said "For what?" "For staying here. You didn't have to you know?" Sakura said. "mmh..yeah I know," said Sasuke, "But if I didn't you would kill Naruto." '_Oh yeah! I think he cares!'_ Sakura thought.

"Did you know you were feeling bad this morning?" Sasuke asked. "Well kinda..I didn't think it would be that bad," Sakura replied. "Oh," Sasuke said, "You should've stayed home." "Yeah. I guess I should've" Sakura said. _'Who am I kidding? If I had stayed home then none of this would've happened.' _Sasuke took another bite out of his tomatoe. Sakura sat up and went to get an apple. Sasuke stopped her and got it for her, "You really shouldn't be getting up you know?" Sasuke said. "Jeez, when did you suddenly become a doctor?" joked Sakura. "..My mom used to teach me it," he quietly responded. "What..happened to your mom?" Sakura hesitently questioned hoping that it wouldn't hurt Sasuke. Sasuke paused and there was a very long silence. "she was killed" he answered very plainly. Sakura was quiet and said after a long time, "Oh.i'm so sorry, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at the moon shining overhead and said quietly, "Not your fault." He took another bite out of his tomatoe and thought quietly to himself. "Sasuke, what really happened to the Uchiha clan?" She looked at Sasuke and saw his expression, then wished she hadn't asked. "..One day while I was out practicing shuriken jutsu.." He paused for a minute, "I came back to find all the lights out, but it was too early for anyone to be asleep.. I ran quickly down the road and saw people, dead, on the ground.." Sakura cringed. sasuke continued avoiding her gaze. "By then i had no idea what was going on. I ran farther so confused you couldnt even know..My aunt and uncle were dead- " Sakura's eyes widened. although she wanted to hear more. " that's when I remembered my father and mother, I ran as fast as I could to my house. The erie silence was altogether to quiet and I was half expecting to be killed. Then I heard a crash." Sakura looked down and then back up at him signaling him to continue.

"I ran to the door falling then picking myself back up, I heard a voice 'Sasuke dont come in!' I went to grab the doornob but stopped. I was..afraid." he said knowing what Sakura may be thinking _'Sasuke was scared? I can't imagine that. It's gotta be bad.' _Sakura thought. "I kept telling myself to move, and finally the door creaked open. All I saw was darkness, and then.. my father and mother covered in blood on the floor. dead." Sakura's eyes watered. "I shouted out for them, and held back when a figure walked forward from behind the shadows. I saw when he entered the light, it was my older brother, Uchiha Itachi, at first I was relieved hoping he could explain or hoping this was all just some sick joke and nothing more.." after a long pause Sakura said quietly, "Sasuke.." after another small pause Sasuke continued, "..I begged him for an explanation but he threw a shuriken at my shoulder instead.Shock must have been evident on my face. 'Foolish little brother' he had said. Then the next thing I knew he opened his eyes, eyes posessed with mangekyou sharingan. I couldnt move. like my legs werent my own, and all I saw was blood. My family everyone I knew was dieing. Itachi was replaying what he had done earlier in my head. First everyone would attack then he would slice them and they would fall to the ground right before my eyes. Next my aunt and uncle, there blood was spilling on me. Then..the worst part..Itachi showed me my father and mother before I walked into the room, he took a knife and.." Sasuke looked down at the ground under him. He wiped tears from his eyes. '_Is he..crying?'_ Sakura thought, '_oh, Sasuke..' _"He..he took the knife and..and swung it down on my parents right before my eyes." Sasuke shut his eyes as tight as possible. Sakura bit her lip and watched Sasuke, waiting for him to continue.

"After I screamed..my brother..I couldn't believe what he had done," Sasuke looked up a the moon again and continued. "I asked him why he had done all that..he said..'To measure my capacity,' I..I was so surprised..he had killed everyone..everyone except for me..just to..to measure his capacity." Sasuke eyes were watering more and so were Sakura's. "I ran away..screaming that I was afraid and saying that I didn't want to die. I stopped running because he appeared right in front of me. He explained about things..about the mangekyou sharingan. With the mangkyou sharingan you have to kill your closest friend and you can earn that type of sharingan. Itachi had done that and earned it," Sasuke motioned for Sakura to lay down. "It was like that..It was just a horrible experience. He told me that if i wanted to hate him, and dream of killing him, then run and with his words, 'cling to your wretched life without honor.' " Sasuke squinted his eyes and clentched his teeth. Sakura noticed it and told him to calm down and tried to comfort him. "Sakura?" he asked. "Yeah?" Sakura responded, _'CHA!!!! he's finaly opening up to me!'_ "What about you? At that age, what was going on in your life?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was surprised. "Well.." she said.

"I was picked on..you probably already knew. I was teased because of my forehead and then I met Ino.." Sakura said smiling at the thought but then sighed. _'Do I sound weird to Sasuke?' _Sakura thought. "And Ino..she was so nice to met. I thought she was an amazing person. She gave me a red bow and told me not to hide my forehead like I did then." Sakura smiled again. "There was a class project to pick flowers and make a bouquiet. Ino showed me how. I made new friends and all thaks to Ino. But then.." Sakura paused. "When I..I fell in love with you.." Sakura blushed, "I told my friends, so Ino was there, she obviously liked you too, and then we just stopped being friends because of that." Sakura sighed and looked down, "It's not as bad as what happened to you..but it still seemed and was very bad. the teasing was horrible..then even stop being friends with Ino..loosing that friendship was just terrible," Sakura looked at Sasuke. He took a bite from the tomatoe. His eyes had a way that said 'I'm sorry Sakura' and he looked sad. Three was a long pause.

-----------------------------------------------

with Naruto and Kakashi

"I wonder if Sakura woke up yet.." said Naruto.

"Most likely." said Kakashi while looking at naruto, "Let's camp here," said Kakashi again as he stopped at clear and f lat grass area. "Okay," said Naruto.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura looked at Sasuke and her eye sight became very blurry. She fanted again. Sasuke turned around and saw her, "Sakura?" he said normally. He put his hand on her forehead, "Oh,no she still has a fever," He looked at her and noticed that she was only covered with naruto's jacket so he saw the blanket she was laying on, and had to pick her up to get the blanket. He set her down again in the grass and wrapped her with naruto's jacket and the put the blanket on her. He sat back down by the food box and sighed.

Sakura had thoughts about Sasuke and about what he had told her. She closed her eyes tighter and tears fell out of her eyes, _'Sasuke kun..' _After a while she finaly woke up and turned to see Sasuke asleep by the box. She smiled and sat up. _'What time is it?' _She thought. She was still pale and dizzy. She kept trying to fall asleep and after a very long time she fell asleep with her face burried in her pillow. That night was very cold for Sasuke and Sakura. Especially for Sasuke who didn't have a blanket. He shivered in his sleep.

"Sakura??" Sasuke rubbed Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura!" he said whispering. Sakura openened her eyes and saw Sasuke trying to wake her up and the sun shining in her face. She squinted. "What time is it?" Sakura asked and then yawned. "8:10" Sasuke said normally. Sakura sat up. She was still pale and had a headache, she still had a fever. "Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke said. "mmh..yeah I guess I do have a headache.." Sakura said. "Well then keep resting I'll get you something to eat. What do you want?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at Sasuke very surorised, _'CHA!! i knew it he does care!' _"um..I guess I'll eat an apple." said Sakura. Sasuke nodded and took out an apple and handed it to Sakura. "Thanks," she said. Sasuke nodded and quietly sat next to the box. His mind was racing with thoughts. Sakura took a bite out of her apple and felt very sleepy. She put her hand on her forehead. '_Ohh..how long will i stay like this..although the good thing is i'll be able to stay with Sasuke longer!'_ She took another bite and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, why do you always hide how you feel..?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke looked up at her quizically and answered, "..I just.. I dont want to look weak.." Sakura was surprised he even had the idea that he was weak, _'He's not weak at all!' _She thought. "But..Sasuke you're not weak at all," Sakura said surprised. He was hesitant. She knew. "..you believe Itachi..dont you.." Sakura said. Sasuke turned away. ".." there was a small pause, Sasuke had no idea what to say. _'Well I do..but I don't want Sakura to know..what will she think? she'll try to comfort me and..maybe that's all I ever wanted..' _Sakura snapped Sasuke out of his solitary thoughts, she repeated, "You do don't you?" Sasuke looked back at Sakura and said, "Do you?" Sakura was shocked he would even ask that. _'is he seriousely asking that?? He should know how I feel about him by now, hes 1st of the strongest shinobi in the leaf village, hes the last uchiha here, what makes him doubt himself like that?'_ "No! Of course not! What are you thinking Sasuke????" Sakura exclaimed. sasuke opened his mouth to answer, when a shuriken grazed his shoulder, and an approching dark figure entered from behind the shadows.


	2. Warming The Heart

Title: Bleeding From The heart

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto!!

----------------------------------

Chapter 2 Warming the Heart

-----------------------------------

Sasuke, wide eyed turned around slowly and shaking. When he saw the figure he clenched his teeth and his eyes became wider. He hesitated to say.."U-uchiha Itachi??" Sasuke said with his voice shaking. "Oh Sasuke, you still afraid?" Itachi said with a smirk on his face. Sakura had wide eyes. "Leave him alone!!" Sakura yelled. Itachi walked up to Sakura and grabbed her wrist very hard and pulled it up. "Who is this girl, Sasuke? Have you finaly got a girlfriend?" Itachi asked. "She's not my girlfriend, but she's a friend..a very close friend. I'm not letting you put a scratch on her." Sasuke said bravely and trying his best not to seem weak infront of Sakura. Itachi pulled her arm harder. Sakura shut her eyes tightly. Sasuke got up and formed chidori. "Chidori, Oh Sasuke is that the best you can do?" Itachi mocked. Sasuke clenched his teeth. _'Sasuke..'_ Sakura thought nervously, _'help..'_ Sasuke ran up to itachi and quickly shot the chidori on his side. Itachi blocked it off again just like the last time. "Don't bore me Sasuke." Itachi said. "Don't make me do what I had to do to you last time." Sakura's eyes shut open. "no.." she said first quietly. "No!" She almost yelled, "I'm not letting you touch sasuke!" she called. "Well,well this girl sure is brave," Itachi said. Sakura made a fist and tried to punch Itachi in the face but being sick Itachi easily stopped the attack, "Get out my way. You're too weak," Itachi said coldy. Sakura clenched her teeth and tripped him with her feet unexpectedly. Sasuke came up behind Itachi when he had almost fallen and used chidori once more and jammed it into his back. Itachi held in a scream. Sakura was still being held by Itachi and he threw her to the side. By being hit by chidori he was injured very badly. Itachi came up to Sasuke and punched him in the stomache but without dropping his gaurd because Sakura could easily come up behind him. "You won't want me to make you relive that day _again_ do you?" Itachi said. Sasuke held in fright and anger.

_"Again? _C'mon Itachi is that the best you can do?" Sasuke said smiling. Sakura was lying on the ground and the got up. She ran behind Itachi to stab him with a kunai but Itachi had grabbed her without looking back. He threw her farther and she slammed against a tree. She screamed in pain. _'Sasuke!'_ She called in her mind. "Sakura!?" Sasuke called. Sasuke made the hand signs and did his fire ball jutsu. "Katon! Ryukka no Jutsu!" Itachi moved out of the way and Sasuke kept trying to hit him. "Sasuke you're only wasting my time. Where's naruto?" Itachi asked. "Do you expect me to say?" Sasuke asked. Sakura got up. She was still sick so it was hard for her to do anything.

Soon the moon had gone up and it was very dark out. After awhile Itachi had dissappeared and Sakura was trying to help Sasuke. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked up at her and said, "Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine..I don't think it was all that bad." Sasuke paused, "Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said looking up at her. "For what?" she asked. "Sticking up for me, and helping me." Sasuke said. "Ohh..yeah it was nothing," Sakura said and then coughed. Sasuke remembere quickly, "Sakura! You're still sick aren't you?" Sasuke got up and made her sit down he got her some juice and felt her forehead. Sakura blushed and so did Sasuke. _'What am I doing?' _Sasuke thought. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Sasuke I'm fine but what about you??" she asked. "I'll be fine. The whole reason I'm here is to help you and make sure that you're okay. " Sasuke said. Sakura sat up and made him sit down she got up and got him an apple. ""Wait would you rather have a tomatoe?" she asked. "Uh..sure." Sasuke said. Sakura immediantly switched the apple and tomatoe. And gave him the tomatoe. "Sakura, you need to rest," Sasuke said concerned. "But.." Sakura got cut off. "please?" Sasuke said, "It'll make me feel better," _'Is he actually saying this? yes!' _Sakura thought. Sakura sat down, and closed her eyes. When Sasuke was pretty sure she was not looking, he reached into the medkit and started to bandage his hidden wound. Sakura watched through eyes half closed. She bit her lip. When Sasuke was finished he layed down a blanket on the ground were he was too sleep, but sakura figured that being the night so cold and how she wanted to be closer to the one she loved stood up and reached out and touched his hand embracing it into a grasp. Sasuke half asleep turned slowly to her face there noses touched. Sakura blushed furiously, and sasuke quietly asked a slurred "what is it sakura.." But sakura smiling invited him to lay down with her where it was warmer. Being so tired, and hurt and for some other reasons not yet to be dicussed, Sasuke of course accepted the invitation and lay down and almost immediately fell asleep. Sakura touched his hair and smiled. Sasuke being asleep he didn't notice. Sakura thought, _'How can you be this lucky Sakura!'_ she thought and closed her eyes. Only somewhere in her wildest fantasies would she picture something like this ever happening.

Dreams that night were full of Itachi's face and horror. (Itachi's face is horror!)

_----_

_"Pathetic little brother I almost pitty you!" Sasuke's teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed as he watched Uchiha Itachi before him. Tears slide down his face and he ran. __"I'M AFRAID!"__ He ran as fast as he could. "I DONT WANT TO DIE!!!" Run..Run..Run..! "AHHHHH"_

_----_

Sasukes head shot up off from where he lay. He had completely forgot he was with Sakura. Sweat fell down his face and he panted heavily but shivered in the cold. _'yume..thats all' _ He relaxed himself. He lay back down and thought to himself _'How is Sakura?'_ He turned to face her unaware of her being awake and he allowed himself a small smile of sorts. He turned back and attempted to soothe himself back to sleep. He began chanting an old lullabye his mother had once sang him before bed, she had always told him.

_-Flashback-_

_'Mother..'_

_'yes Sasuke?'_

_'ano..I cant sleep' He said. Mikoto smiled warmly. _

_'I know a song..' She began. 'That will melt away all the nightmares in your head and replenish the sweet dreams'_

_She began to sing softly and before too long Sasuke was sound asleep..'_

_-End flashback-_

Sasuke again allowed a small smile. "you have a beautiful voice" whispered Sakura. Sasuke looked over in surprise "how long have you been awake you should be resting". "I am" she said cutely. _'Sasuke sings so well!!! I never knew that!'_ Sakura thought happily. "Sakura you should go to sleep now, " he said quietly. "So should you," Sakura said with a smile. "Well.." Sasuke said with a warm smile," Then if I go to bed will you?" he said. "Mmh..first you have to sing me a lullabye..and then we'll both go to bed," Sakura said sweetly. _'CHA!! i hope he will!' _Sakura thought. Sasuke sighed, "Fine." he said half-smiling. He began to sing. His sweet voice rocked Sakura to sleep. And once she finaly fell asleep Sasuke stopped singing and began to smile at her sleeping face. She had burried her head on his shoulder. He went off to bed with a warm smile.

Sasuke now had a dream filled with Sakura's smiling face. 'Sasuke!' she would call. 'mmh..nani?' 'Sasuke kun!' 'Sakura?' 'Sasuke!' 'Sakura what are you doing here?' 'Just walking.' voices filled his dreams and Sasuke slept safe and sound that night with Sakura by his side. He was very warm and safe that night. _'That will melt away all the nightmares in your head and replenish the sweet dreams' _His mother's voice soon joined with Sakura's rang softly in his head. 'C'mon Sasuke kun!' 'Sakura?' 'Sing! Sasuke! Sing to me!' 'mmh..alright!' 'You have such a beautiful voice Sasuke kun!!' 'mmh..thank you!' ..'Sasuke?' 'Sasuke!' 'Wake up Sasuke!'

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened reaching for the light. "Sakura?" Sasuke looked to the side to see that his arms were wrapped around her. He almost immediately reached away. He was blushing slightly but hid his face under the covers. Sakura smiled, "How are you feeling, Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked. "mmh..I'm fine. But how are you?" he asked. He put his hand on the wound he had bandaged. "Ano..I think I'm fine," she said starring at his bandaged wound. Sasuke noticed she was looking and covered it. "I'll be fine, Sakura." he said trying not to make her worried. Sakura nodded. She got up and started to get something to drink but Sasuke grabbed her hand, "Sakura, lay down, I'll get whatever it is you want.." Sasuke said then realizing what he was thinking. He got up and asked her what she wanted. "Uh..I'll just have some juice I guess..you should be careful, Sasuke." Sakura responded worried about Sasuke. _'Why can't he just rest..he's making me nervous..??'_ Sakura thought nervously. "hn." Sasuke grabbed a juice and gave it to Sakura. "Thanks!" Sakura said. Sakura paused. "Sasuke kun..please just at least sit.." Sakura looked down. _'Sasuke..'_ Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and he looked at Sakura. Sasuke just did as she said and sat on top of the blanket and looked over at Sakura. Sakura lay down and stared up at the clear blue sky. She smiled and thought to herself, _'Sasuke is soo cute! I wonder if the wound hurts too bad..Oh Sasuke!' _

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke looking up at the sky as well. He was holding his head in his hand. He looked back at Sakura and by seeing her pale face, he instently remembered how sick she was. He immediently put his hand on her forehead and asked how she was doing. "mmh..I don't know..I still feel sick, Sasuke.." Sakura replied not to sure. Sakura remembered something very important. "Oh! Sasuke! I just remembered something. Follow me!" Sakura said cheerfully. She got up slowly and pulled Sasuke's hand gently up. Sasuke stood up. "What sakura?" he asked a little confused. "Just follow me. Close your eyes!" Sakura said with a smille spread across her face. _'He's gonna like this a lot!' _Sakura thought happily.

"Okay Sasuke, open!" Sakura said. Sasuke opened his eyes and in front of him was a shimmering lake with mountains in the backround. Sasuke just stood there with his mouth open. _'That looks amazing!' _Sasuke said. "That's.." Sasuke didn't know what to say. "Do you like it Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked happily. "Yeah! a lot!" Sasuke responded. _'wow. is this really our sasuke? he seems so much more..open and kind..and I love it!'_ Sakura thought happily. "When did you find this??" Sasuke asked amazed. "Well..when you were sleeping I decided to look around.."

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura couldn't sleep and looked up at the night sky. She turned to see Sasuke. "Is he awake?" Sakura thought. "So cute!" Sakura thought. She slowly got up trying not to wake up Sasuke. She walked around with a flashlight. Sakura then saw a lake that sparkled so clearly i the moonlight. "Oh my gosh! I wonder if Sasuke would like this?" Sakura wondered. After she went back to their camp site fell asleep much quicker. _

_-End Flashback-_

"It's amazing Sakura!" said Sasuke completely surprised. "Thanks!" said Sakura. Sakura was smiling warmly and stared at the beautiful view. _'CHA!!! I think I'm started to get closer to Sasuke.--oh he's so cute staring at the viewww!!!' _Sakura thought excited and looked over at Sasuke. "mmh..are you still feeling okay?" asked Sakura. Sasuke looked at Sakura who had a worried expression. "Yeahh..I'm pretty much perfect..but the only thing that's wrong is that..I-" Sasuke paused for a moment. _'What Sasuke..what???' _Sakura thought. "I'm worried about you.." Sasuke said who's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Sakura was shocked. _'Wha---did Sasuke..oh my gosh..' _Sakura was so shocked. Sakura had no idea what to say. "I-" Sakura thought of what to sat. "I..mmh..thanks Sasuke!" Sakura said with a warm smile. Sasuke saw her expression and he smiled..a real smile.

_'Thanks Sakura..' _ Sasuke thought.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto and Kakashi-

Naruto and Kakashi were walking on the trail. When a dark figure approched.

"Kakashi Sensei..who--or what is that?" Naruto was staring at the figure. "I'm not su--" a shuriken was thrown. It almost hit Kakashi. _'It---'_

------------------------------------------------------------

"We--should go back now." said Sasuke plainly. Sakura paused. "Mmh..yeahh..okay." Sakura said calmly. _'ugh..i was enjoying this!!' _ Sakura thought, _'mmh oh well..'_

When they got to the site, Sasuke took out some juice and Sakura got the same. Sakura went over to lay down on her 'bed'. The sun was still in the sky and Sakura was getting tired easily agin. She felt dizzy. _'again?' _ Sakura thought softly. Sakura had been sitting up and then fell back hard and hit her head against the hard dirt and rock. Sasuke immediantly turned over and ran over to Sakura. He gently held her head and craddled it in his arms. She was laying her head on his chest and was dizzy. Her fever had rised and became very sick again. _'Sakura..' _Sasuke thought. He looked up at the sky and then set her down gently on the 'bed'. He took a cloth and wet it with cool water, then carefully set it on her forehead. He sighed and wondered. '_What would've happened if naruto was here instead of me? Sakura would have already killed him..' _Sasuke looked down at Sakura's sleeping face. Her pink hair was in her face and her emerald eyes were shut softly. Sasuke pushed her hair out of her face and behing her ears. '_Se..she looks so..cute..'_ Sasuke thought smiling gently.

_'Sasuke looked at Sakura sweetly, "Sakura?" he said plainly. "Yes , Sasuke kun?" Sakura answered back. "You..you look really pretty tonight.." Sasuke said shyly has he reached for her hand. His cheeks had turned a shade of bright red. Their hands clasped together and Sasuke kissed her cheek.."Sakura?" pause. "Sakura???"' _Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "yume.." she said quietly. "eh?" Sasuke said. "uh..nothing." Sakura responded quickly. Sasuke didn't say anything and just decided to let it pass. "How..how long was I asleep?" asked Sakura confused. "Well, you've been unconsious for about 15 minutes..not that long.." Sasuke said. "Oh.." Sakura responded softly. Sasuke looked at her emerald eyes. _'her eyes are so beautiful..wait..what am i thinking now?' _assuke thought to himself a little confused. Sakura looked at Sasuke's jet black eyes. And for awhile they had no idea that their faces were getting closer every second. Sasuke was first to realize and got so surprised, he almost fell back. _'What?? oh jeez..why did he have to stop?? wait..he was doing that? CHA!' _Sakura was so happy. '_Yes!' _ Sakura smiled and Sasuke saw her smile and couldn't take his eyes off her.

'_Sakura..'_


	3. Caring For The Heart

Title: Bleeding From The heart

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto!!

-------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Caring For The Heart

-------------------------------------

_'Sasuke..'_

The sun was still shining overhead but was starting to go down by the mountains. Sakura looked over at the setting sun. "..The sun is setting." she said plaining. Sasuke looked over, "Mmh..yeahh." he replied calmly. He went over to the site and got everything ready for the night. He set a juice box next to where Sakura would be sleeping and another next to where he would sleep. Sakura watched from behind. _'Oh..Sasuke!' _She thought happily to herself, _'So sweet!' _Sasuke turned to see Sakura. "Sakura!" he called her over normally. Sakura walked over still limping. "hmm?" Sakura said sitting next to Sasuke. "Are you going to sleep now?" he asked. Sakura thought for a second, "Yeahh." she said. "Okay." Sasuke said. Sakura lay down under the blanket. After a minute Sakura asked, "Are you?" Sasuke looked over at her, "Not yet." he said. "..You probably should." Sakura said under her breathe. Sasuke didn't answer. Sakura lay facing him. He felt her stare and got up. He walked over to the side of the ground where he could see a good view of the lake. Sakura faced to see Sasuke. _'Sasuke..'_

Sakura breathed a sigh. She closed her eyes and saw Sasuke's expressionless face. _'Sasuke?' _When she finaly fell asleep Sasuke walked over to see her. "Sakura are you asleep?" he asked to check. There was no answer. Sasuke then walked over to the 'bed' he had set up for himself. He took the juice box and opened it. The moon was covered partly by a dark cloud. "Oh..no.." Sasuke said softly and worried. "It's going to rain!" he said nervously. "Sakura??" he called. "Sakura?" he repeated. He softly rubbed his hand against her arm. "Sakura?!" he called in a whisper. After awhile Sakura awoke from her deep sleep. But it had already started raining. Sasuke had carried her under a tree since it was the only shelter, and had to leave everything else behind. "Shoot." he said with a sigh. "Sasuke?" she said with her eyes half opened. "Now you're awake?" he said annoyed. But then calmed himself down. He set Sakura down right under the tree. Sakura looked at him and said, "Where are we?" Sasuke sighed again and responded, "I'm not sure..it was to dark and foggy when i was walking you here, also the rain was blurring my eyes." Sakura smiled softly. "Thanks." she said warmly. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and responded, "Uh..yeahh.."

Sasuke lay down under the willow tree that sheltered them. The willow leaves were dangling in front of his face. The rain was slowly falling down on his cold face. He turned to see Sakura huddled up by the side of the tree shivering, and the rain falling on her cold body. _'darn it, I should've brought the blankets!' _Sasuke said ticked off. He took off his jacket and layed it on top of Sakura. Under his jacket he was wearing a short sleeved shirt. Sakura stopped shaking as much. Her face was still covered with raindrops and her clothes soaking wet. The night went by very slowly for Sasuke. He looked up again to see the first star. "hn." he said quietly. He looked over at Sakura. She was in a very deep sleep again. Sasuke closed his blurred eyes and layed slowly down on the wet dirt.

_'Itachi looked over at Sakura. "Who's this Sasuke? A girlfriend?" "Leave her alone!" Sasuke shouted angrily. "She's just a really close friend." Itachi grabbed her arm.."I said leave her alone!" Sasuke yelled. He ran up to Itachi.."ughhhhh!" Sasuke moaned painfully. Itachi punched a fist into his gut. "Sasuke!" Sakura called out. Itachi pullued her hard by the arm and threw her against the tree. "Sakura!" --'_

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened. He was panting and sweating though he shivered at the same time in the cold rainy weather. Sakura was holding a cloth she always kept with her just incase. "Sasuke!" Sakura seemed really happy. "You got really sick and started to pant and sweat..even shiver." Sakura called thankful that he was awake. "Sakura..you're shaking..are you cold?" Sasuke asked. "Mmh..yeah.." Sakura took Sasuke's jacket. "Thanks!" she said and handed it to him. Sasuke looked at it and then at Sakura and tells her to keep it for now. "You sure?" Sakura said. "I'm worried about y--" Sakura was cut off "Yeahh..you wear it." He said trying to ignore the subject, he slightly smiled, to try to reassure her. Sakura knelt down beside him, and kissed his forehead. "auha..S-sakura..?" "You have a slight fever." she said quietly surpressing a blush. Sasuke was frozen. "I'll be fine" she said "You should rest your own body for once." Sasuke was still getting over what had just occured. Sakura held in a small giggle. Sakura gently pushed his shoulders to make him lay down. Sasuke then blushed and said, "Are you hungry?" Sakura shook her head. "Not really..but stop worring about me. You're sick. Right now, worry about yourself k?" Sakura gently spoke soothingly. "How do you feel?" Sasuke closed his eyes, and opened his mouth but turned away to surpress a cough. Sakura sighed. "Don't hide your pain.." she spoke sweetly. Sasuke looked back at Sakura who was looking at the wet dirt.

"Wha--" Sakura cut him off, "If you're hurt..I want you to tell me, and not hide it..why do you hide it?" Sakura spoke so quietly Sasuke could just barely hear her. "I-" there was a small pause, "I don't want to worry you.." Sasuke said. "..if you don't want to worry me then don't hide your pain, Sasuke, please!" Sakura spoke quietly. "I..I'm sorry, Sakura..It's just..I.." Sasuke paused. "I don't know..I'm just really worried.." Sasuke talked slowly. "I'm sorry.." Sasuke closed his eyes.He shivered. "Sasuke.." Sakura put her hand on his forehead and embrassed him in her arms. Sasuke didn't do anything. _'CHA!! oh..he's so cold..Sasuke!' _Sakura thought nervously. Sasuke fainted in Sakura's arms when his body couldn't hold up any longer. "Sasuke!" Sakura called out not to loud in the rainy morning. She set him down gently by the tree. The wind blew and the breeze shook his black, wet hair in the air for a moment and then subsided. Sakura caressed his cheek with her warm fingers. She stared at his cold face. "Sasuke.."

The rain still decided not to stop. It kept raining with every drop stinging Sakura's cold face. The wind blew heavily and her hair flew in her face. She tucked her hair behind her ear and layed her head against the tree. Her mind was racing with thoughts, so many thoughts. Different thoughts. Of Itachi, Kakashi sensei and Naruto, the rain, other things, but mostly Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Her eyes and face stung of the freezing rain. The wind only made it worse when it blew on her cold face and froze and stung it more. She looked down at Sasuke wet face and wiped it with her cloth. When another blow of wind came and another rain drop she couldn't handle it either..she fell right by Sasuke. Her head on her chest and his head on the top of her head.

_'Sasuke looked at Itachi, "Help me with my shuriken jutsu today please." "Not today Sasuke. I'm busy." Itachi motioned for Sasuke to come. He jammed his forehead. "I'm sorry Sasuke." Sasuke sighed. "You jam me in the forehead and say I'm sorry Sasuke. That's all you ever do." Sasuke said sadly. Itachi got up, "I don't have time for this,"'_

_Sakura was crying to herself and wiping away the tears. Ino walked by. "Hey!" she said. "Who are you?..What's wrong?" Ino asked. Sakura looked up in shock. She wiped away her tears and sniffed. "mmh.." She mumbled. "I-I'm Sakura.." "Hello Sakura! I'm Yamanaka Ino!" "Mmh..hello."'_

The wind faded away and the rain slowly stopped. The rain drops dripped off the leaves of the willow tree and splashed Sakura's face. She slowly opened her eyes. It was still light and the sun was just starting to fade over the horizon. Sasuke and Sakura had been asleep for a very long time. Sakura turned and noticed her position. She immediantly jumped up and blushed. Sasuke noticed how cold it suddenly got when she got up and opened his eyes. "Sakura?" he said. "Sasuke! You're awake finaly!" Sakura spoke happily. "hn." he mumbled softly. _'not the "hn." again!! It's so cutee!!' _Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke looked over at the horizon and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked sounding sick. "I'm hungry..and I don't feel very well.." Sasuke looked over at Sakura and became concerned. "Umm..I'm not sure what to do..I'm hungry too.." Sasuke was nervous. He had no idea at all of what to do. "Shoot.." Sasuke mumbled to himself. "I'll be right back..I'm gonna look." With that Sasuke walked off. "Great I'm alone.." Sakura said quietly to herself.

--------------------------------------

'_Okay now where can I find food..?' _Sasuke looked around. _'Darnit..' _Sasuke couldn't find anything. He reached into his pocket, _'5 dollars? that's all?' _He ran back to where Sakura was.

------------------------------------

"Sakura?" he called out as he got closer. "Sasuke! You're back!" Sakura smiled happily. "I couldn't find anything and I only have five dollars." Sakura looked at Sasuke. _'Shoot. How are we going to eat??' _Sakura's smile faded and seeing that Sasuke was determined to find food. "Maybe we should find our way to Konoha. Although I have no idea where it is or where we are.." Sasuke sighed. "Gomen..Sakura" he didn't look at her. Sakura couldn't help it she came up to Sasuke and hugged him gently, she burried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. Sasuke looked at her stunned and wrapped his strong arms gently around her. Sakura ended the hug by stepping away and saying "There has to be a way back to Konoha." She looked up at Sasuke. "I..don't know." Sasuke said softly. Sakura set down her tired body against the willow tree. Sasuke sat next to her. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and Sasuke blushed softly. After awhile they both fell asleep.

The night air blew and they shivered. Sakura was now laying on Sasuke's lap. '_Sasuke' _

-------------------------------

The next morning Sasuke woke up. He noticed Sakura on his lap and blushed heavily. Sakura was sleeping quietly and Sasuke admired her sleeping face. "hn." he said so quietly that you could barely hear him at all. Sakura slowly woke up and noticed where she had been sleeping. "ah.." she sat up immeadiently. "Gomen.." she said sweetly and looked up at Sasuke's sweet face. "How long have you been awake?" Sakura asked. "For awhile now." Sasuke answered quietly. "Then..why didn't you wake me up or move my position?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was shocked he blushed furiously. "Because..I..thought you were comfortable..and you looked so happy there sleeping..and you might.." Sasuke stopped talking for seeing Sakura's innocent little smile. "Arigato!" She thanked Sasuke sweetly. Sakura was smiling at Sasuke and Sasuke was blushing when they heard Sasuke's stomache growl. Sasuke blushed so much deeper and grasped his stomach. "G-gomen.." He heasitated. Sakura laughed and after awhile her smile faded away. _'Oh, no what are we going to eat now..Sasuke is also hungry..poor guy.'_ Sakura thought nervously. Sakura went over to Sasuke and hugged him, she set her head on his chest and smiled sweetly. Sasuke blushed and wrapped his arms around her.

--------------------------------

Later..

"Sasuke!" sasuke could here an excited voice coming closer to him. "Yeahh?" he responded to Sakura. "I found some berries!" Sasuke was surprised. "Really?" Sakura smiled, "Yeah!" Sakura ran up to him and felt his forehead. Sasuke blushed. Sakura grabbed his hands and dumped in a handful of berries. Sasuke looked at their hands and then at Sakura's smiling face. "T-thanks." Sakura took a few of her owm and popped them in her mouth. Sasuke did the same. "We haven't eaten for days.." Sakura muttered to herself, but suddenly a question popped into her head. "I wonder where Naruto and Kakashi Sensei are.." Sasuke looked at her worried face, "Don't worry, Sakura, they'll be fine." Sakura smiled, "Thanks!"

---------------------------------

okay yeahh im sorry im already donw with this chapter.

i need more reviews.

please please review more.

thanks for reading.

flames are welcome!


	4. Burning The Heart

Title: Bleeding From The heart

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto!!

----------------------------------

Chapter 4 Burning The Heart

----------------------------------

Sakura was looking out wondering where Kakashi and Naruto were. "Sasuke, I think we should try to find Kakashi Sensei and Naruto or just go back to Konoha..but I have a funny feeling that something bad could be happening.." Sakura told Sasuke withouut looking away from the distant view. "What?" Sasuke said without thinking and confused. "We should find Naruto and Kakashi!" Sakura responded nervously. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked doubtfully. "Yes! Let's go!" And with that Sakura pulled Sasuke to where she hoped was the direction Kakashi and Naruto were in.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called as he was dragged along at her side. "Just..c'mon already!" Sakura called as the wind was swishing right by her and blowing her glossy hair all over. Sasuke began running along side of her. Sakura turned to him and smiled. "Where could they be?" Sakura asked her aloud.

**BAM!**

Sakura had bumped into someone. "So-sorry!"Sakura said rubbing her forehead. She looked up to see a farmiliar figure. "Nar-Naruto?" she questioned. "Sakura!" Sasuke called running back to get Sakura but then he noticed Naruto. "Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Sakura Chan what are you doing here?" Naruto askeed concerned. Just then Sasuke ran up to them. "Naruto?" Sasuke panted. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked confused. "Sakura was worried about you guys..by the way, where is Kakashi?" Sasuke answered and then wondered. "Gathering food." Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother. "Is Sakura still sick?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Sakura and put his hand on her forehead and then slid it down to her cheeck wich he began to caress. Naruto was looking at them funny and with a confused look on his face. "She still is a little warm.." Sasuke trailed off. "One question." Naruto said plainly. Sasuke, with his hand still on sakura's cheeck, and Sakura looked at Naruto to continue. "Why do you guys seem closer?" With that, Sasuke and Sakura deeply blushed and Sasuke's hand flew off of her face. Sasuke and Sakura began to giggle nervously. Naruto began to laugh.

"Naruto!" A voice was heard in the distance and a dark figure approached them. "Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto began to wave. As Kakashi came closer he noticed Sasuke and Sakura. "Ara..?" he muttered confused. "What are you two doing here?" Kakashi asked. "Sakura was worried about us." Naruto explained. "Oh." Kakashi chuckled. " No surprise there." Sakura smiled. "How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as he ducked down to her height and felt her forehead. "I'm fine." Sakura responded. "You sure?" Kakashi asked. "mmh," Sakura repliead. "I am." Kakashi stood back up and said, "Would you two like to join the mission or go back to Konoha?" Kakashi gave them a choice. Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother to see what they wanted. "Um..can we just go back to Konoha. I think Sasuke still isn't feeling that well and.." Kakashi interupted Sakura, "Just go back." he said. With that, Sasuke and Sakura were off.

-----------------------------------

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto called happily. Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Yeahh?" he asked. "Did you notice that Sakura and Sasuke have gotten A LOT closer?" Naruto asked Kakashi while holding in laughs. Kakashi gav Naruto a funny look. [o.O "It's true though Kakashi Sensei! Sasuke seems to care for Sakura more. And earlier when you weren't here yet Sasuke was caressing her cheek!" Naruto said excited. "What? Caressing her cheek really?" Kakashi asked. "Yepp!" Naruto responded.

------------------------------------

"Sasuke..?" Sakura asked Sasuke quietly. "What is it?" Sasuke answered in a raspy and voicless tone. "..What's wrong with your voice? Are you tired?" Sasuke didn't answer. He narrowed his eyes wich were dripping with fatigue. Before he knew it, his eyes blurred and his eye lids began to slowly drop. "Sasuke?" Sakura was confused. But then Sasuke fainted. "Sasuke!?!!" Sasuke could only hear Sakura scream his name and then nothing more.

---------------------------------------

As Sasuke slowly woke up, his eyes were stung from the sudden flood of light entering the room from the small opening of the curtain in the window. "Whaa.." Sasuke could barely finish his sentence since his voice was still raspy and lined with fatigue. He glanced around the room with his eye lids half shut. The room was nothing like his own. Instead of black, it was mostly pink and red and oppisite colors. Tick .. Tock .. Tick .. Tock.. a clock next to him was counting seconds wich only made time slower. The only things that were heard in the room was the clock tick-tocking, sasuke breathing, and his own heartbeat. It was then that he noticed he was wearing a black tee-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. '_Where am I?'_ Sasuke's mind was racing with thoughts. Just then, the door creaked open. "Sasuke..?" a sweet voice called quietly. "Sa-saku.." he could barely speak so that was the last thing he said as he trailed off. Sakura gave a concerned look. "I'm sorry Sasuke." '_Of course! This is Sakura's room!'_ He then realized when Sakura came in.

"Sasuke..?" Sakura soothing voice repeated. "How are you feeling?" Sasuke just looked over at her. Sakura walked over to the bedside. She caressed his cheek sweetly. "Do want something to eat?" She asked calmly. "Li..ke..w..hhat..?" Sasuke could just say. "Soup, sandwich, whatever." Sakura responded. But hten added, "A tomato to go along with one of them..?" Sasuke's raspy voice was just able to answer, "So..u..p..and..to..ma..to..please" Sasuke answered quietly. "Okay." Sakura was glad to have that over so he wouldn't have to get hurt worse. Sakura walked out slowly. Sasuke was counting the steps one by one. '_1.. 2.. 3.. 4 .. 5 .. 6.. 7..'_ Conting until she was out of the room. '_She's gone..'_ Sasuke's emotions mixed and by the time he fell asleep the Tick.. Tock..ing of the clock had faded away. His mind and body drifted to sleep. Sasuke was breathing softly as he dreamt of blank, empty, space.

Sakura was waiting at the bedside for Sasuke to wake up. Sasuke's pale sleeping face was resting in a deep sleep. He was softly breathing and Sakura was mezmorized by the repeaing tick.. tock the clock was famous for. The tick, tock was echoing through the room and ringing through Sakura's ears. Sakura held the soup and tomato in a tray in her hands while waiting for Sasuke to wake once more. It's seemed as if years and years had passed when Sasuke finaly woke up. "Sa..ku..ra.." Sasuke managed to say. Sasuke's raspy voice disconnected Sakura from her thoughts. "Ah." Sakura looked at Sasuke who was slowly blinking. "Sasuke.."

"Sakura.." Sasuke's voice was clearly showing that he was tired. He pulled the blanket over by his chest. He yawned and Sakura leaned toward his face. Sasuke blushed and Sakura smiled sweetly. "Get-Well-Soon-Sasuke!" she cheerfully told him trying to assure him that he'd be alright. Sasuke put on a small smile. '_cha! he smiled! he's so cute when he's smiling!' _"Sakura.." Sasuke tried so hard to say. "What?" she asked still cheerfully. "I..I.." but before he could continue, Sasuke drifted back off to sleep again. _'What??'_ Sakura wanted to know so bad now. "Sasuke.." Sakura smiled and watched his sleeping body. She closed her eyes and once more let the tick tocking soothe her. She opened her eyes once again and looked at Sasuke and put a hand on his dark hair and softly stroking it. She leaned close to him and kissed his forehead. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned on his shoulder and layed there while closing her eyes.

-----------------------------------

Sasuke woke to a song that began playing on the radio.

_I remember..I remember everything.. all the times when no one ever cam to get me. All the nights when i was scared and when it got to weird.. It Was The Song That Saved My Life..'_

When he opened his eyes, he saw Sakura dancing around the room. Her glossy hair swishing all around and in her face. Her voice sweetly echoed as she sang along. Sasuke decided to watch. And then the song changed.

_'tsuki no kaasu tsumetai yume no naka de kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni todoku made kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no haritsumeta negai tokashitakute nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara tsuki no KAASU_

_tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute_

_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made..' _

Sakura's sweet voice was drown in with the music until Sasuke could hear nothing. Luckily, Sasuke was able to snap out of it when the music ended.

"Sakura..?" Sasuke said as loud as he could wich wasn't that loud at all.. especially over Sakura's music wich wasn't turned up that high. "Sakura!" he forced louder. Suddenly Sakura stopped singing and looked at Sasuke. She blushed. "How long have you been awake?" She asked embarassed. "Long enough." Sasuke answered with a clearer voice. Sakura blushed harder and turned dodwn the music. She walked over to Sasuke and asked, "How are you feeling?" Sasuke responded the best he could, "Better." Sakura smiled, "Good." Sasuke sat up. "What are you doing? You shouldn't get up." Sasuke sighed. "So? I don't want to lay here and do nothing." Sakura was surprised. "Then what do you want to do?" Sakura asked. "I don't know.. hmm.. we could go outside, or I could look around or we could train. I don't know." Sasuke responded. "_Train??_ What are you talking about sasuke?! You can't train!" Sakura said surprised and protective. "Jeez, Sakura so? I'm feeling better anyway.. I don't care." Sakura tried arguing, "But.." "Sakura!" Sasuke's voice was still a little bad. Sakura looked down.

"Sorry.." Sasuke appologied. Sakura looked back up and smiled. "If you _really_ want to train.. I guess you can.." Sakura said but then began to regret since she was still worried about Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and he pulled Sakura out so they could train. "Sasuke!" Finaly when they got outside Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw at Sakura. "Hasty much?!" Sakura joked. "hn." Sasuke muttered with a smirk. Sakura took a few shuriken and threw them at Sasuke but secretly kept two. "Hah. You think you can get me with just those?" Sasuke laughed. "Don't be so cocky!" Sakura called and she threw the two with tremendous speed. "So fast.." Sasuke murmured. "You've gotten faster Sakura! I'll give you that." Sasuke admited. "Oh more than just that!" Sakura answered. "Hah. Who's cocky again? I didn't hear you." Sasuke responded. Sakura smiled. And then ran up to Sasuke and.. "Too slow!" Sasuke exclaimed. And with that he punched her stomach. She coughed up blood. "What?" Sasuke said as the "Sakura" dissappeared in a puff of smoke. "A clone?" he questioned. "What?" Sasuke yelled (still raspily) as the real Sakura came up behind him and put a kunai to his throat. "Hah. Who won now?" Sakura said flaunting her own power. "A substitution?" Sakura said as Sasuke turned into a log. "Above!" She said as Sasuke jumped down to throw a shuriken. Sakura moved right in time. "Sakura, you have gotten better at this." Sasuke complimented. Sakura called in her head , _'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!' _She made three clones. "The shadow clone? That's it?" Sasuke said clearly unimpressed. The Sakuras' ran up to Sasuke and all dissappeared but the real one and punched Sasuke. But at the same time, in Sakura's other hand, she stabbed him with the kunai.

Sasuke coughed blood. "Good work Sakura." Sasuke smirked. Sakura wa now panting and she said, "Sasuke I don't think we should go on. " Sakura sighed. "Are you still sick?" Sasuke began to walk inside. "Sakura!" Sakura turned around. "Sakura!!"

------------------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes opened and she noticed that they were still under the willow tree.

(A/N) JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FELL FOR IT!! IT WASN'T A DREAM IT ACTUALY HAPPENED! LOL!! ANYWAYS.. MOVING ON..

-----------------------------------------------

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura questioned. She ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" Sasuke yelled. "Sakura took a step back. Sasuke sighed,"Sorry.. How are you feeling?" Sasuke changed the subject. "Fine. And you?" Sakura answered softly. "hn." Sakura sighed. '_Back to the "hns" huh?'_ her inner was getting more and more ticked off on what they should since they were back at Konoha and everything would turn back to normal. Sakura merely breathed a sigh and followed Sasuke inside to get something to eat. "Where are your parents?" Sasuke plainly said. "Work. Dad's out of town." Sakura replied as she was pulled out of space. "hn." Sakura thought for a moment and muttered under her breath, "What do you want to eat?" "Nani?" Sasuke asked for her to speak louder. "What do you want to eat?" She repeated louder. "Well see." Sasuke replied looking around.

Sasuke slumped down on a chair. "What so you want me to get it?" Sakura asked started to get a bit annoyed. "No." Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice. "Scratch that. I'm not hungry any more." Sasuke continued. "Then what do you want to do?" Sakura tried to calm herself..and her inner. "Nothing." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed and pulled a chair next to him. "What happened to you all of a sudden?" Sakura asked, she put a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke glared at her. "Nothing." he grinned a small grin. Sakura closed her eyes. When she opened them again Sasuke was giving her a look that read '_what-are-you-doing?'_ Sakura stood up, "I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom. Sakura began to walk over to the next door and stepped in it, glanced over her shoulder, and closed the door behind her. Sasuke stared at the door. Then turned and looked out of the window nearby. The room he was in had tan walls and a counter behind him. Further up, there were two couches and a coffee table. A small radio was also quietly playing songs similar to the ones Sakura was listening to earlier. There was a small table next to him with a lamp resting on it and a book about shinobi ways. A white lace curtain was hanging on the wiindow he was watching. On the other side, he could see a few genin throwing kunais and shuriken at posts on the other side.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

Sakura stared at the mirror in front of her. A tear ran down her face razor sharp. "Will he ever act the same to me again?" She asked the mirror. The mirror just stared back and Sakura saw the doubt in the girl's wet eyes. Sakura flushed the toilet to act as if she had gone to the bathroom and walked out.

---------------------------------------------

When Sasuke heard the door open, he turned rapidly to see Sakura. "There you are." Sakura smiled. Sasuke noticed her red eyes and asked, "Sakura..what's wrong?" Sakura fake smiled, "Nothing!" Sasuke, of course, saw right through her and noticed that she was lying. Sasuke walked to Sakura and took her hands. Sakura looked at Sasuke's face surprised. Sasuke said, "Whatever happened to 'Don't hide your pain.' You know that goes for any type of pain, Sakura." Sakura blushed. "Sorry.." Sasuke just stroked her hair and Sakura hugged him. She burried her head in his chest and stayed there. "Sakura!!" Sakura's shot her head up and saw..someone stamding at the door with there mouths dropped (to the floor. jk) and eyes wide at the sight in front of them.

--------------------------------------------

hm.. idk should i stop it here??

look foward to the next chapter then!!

i will try to update soon.

i _**NEED**_ reviews i only have 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

if you guys like it then review!! i mean really jeez. haha

tell me if you like it.

thx for reading!!

flames are welcome.


	5. Missing The Heart

Title: Bleeding From The Heart

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------

A/N: thank you to the people who finaly reviewed! I really appreciate it.

Id like to thank:

- **Toboesgirl Sayuri**

- **krystal-of-hope**

- **bbrea4eva **

thank you!

and yeahh.. i owe you guys a cookie..

oh and sorry i havent written in awhile but i was in nyc so i couldnt.

thanks

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Missing The Heart

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke swirved his head to the direction of the door. "Mom?!" Sakura shouted surprised. "What?" Sasuke tried to stay calm, inside he was really scared. '_What a great impression..?' _Sasuke thought sarcastically. Sakura was laughing nervously, "W-what are y-you doing here..?" Sasuke didn't say anything. "Sakura.." Sakrua gulped. Sasuke stared emotionlessly. "Did you give him something to eat?!" Sakura sighed. "No." Sakura's mom dashed in the kitchen and came out with two plates of sandwiches. Sasuke's face stayed emotionless. They sat at the table and ate. Sakura looked over at Sasuke. Sakura's mom was staring at Sasuke with a big smile and was thinking about him being a boyfriend or something like that. [A/N: notice the humor all of a sudden..? ok back to normal! sorta Sakura was blushing from embarrasment. "Oh yeahh Sakura! Tsunade called for you earlier to say that Naruto and Kakashi will be very late because they were hurt badly." Sakura's mom's voice was soft and quiet.

Sakura and Sasuke were so surprised. "How hurt?" Sakura asked. "Bad." Sakura's mom began to walk away, "Well I'm going out now. You and Sasuke have to report to Tsunade." Sakura and Sasuke nodded and Sakura's mom left. "Well?" Sakura asked. "What?" There was a hint of shock still left from earlier in Sasuke's voice. "Come on."

Later, Sasuke and Sakura were standing in front of Tsunade. "Sakura!" Tsunade's voice was loud and serious. "H-Hai?" Sakura stayed standing straight. "Come with me for further training." Tsunade responded. [A/N: yeah i know that Sasuke wasnt even in Konoha when Sakura trained but just ignore that please. "Hai!" Sakura stayed standing. "Sasuke" Tsunade stared at Sasuke's blank face. "hn" Sasuke looked in her eyes. "I need you to retrieve [sp? Kakashi and Naruto from where you last saw them, you have to go alone though, and bring them back here where Sakura and I will heal them." Tsunade's voice rand around in the room. "hn." Tsunade stared at him. "Now go." Sasuke nodded and left. Sakura walked towards Tsunade. "Okay Sakura me and you have a _lot_ of work to do. Come on." Sakura nodded and they left to a training room.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Sakura and the time they spent. _'What is going on?? Why do I keep thinking like this??'_ Sasuke thought confused. Sasuke ran to the stop they had left off. Although[A/N: yeahh i spaced. im not sure if thats how you would write that.. my typing program doesnt have spell check the destination wasn't that far, Sasuke felt it was miles away. He became very tired but continued running.

-------------------------------------------------

"Keep on going Sakura." Tsunade told Sakura as she concentrated her chackra into a wounded bird. Sakura was sweating and working quickly. She wanted to heal Kakashi and Naruto soon and get as much training in as possible. As she worked harder and harder, her body began to feel more and more tired and wore out. And before she knew it, the world around her became blank.

------------------------------------------------

As Sasuke came closer and closer, he began to think about what could've happened. He ran faster amd faster and almost fainted. But he kept on going not thinking about the pain. [[Wich is what ninjas should do.. When he finaly made it, he called Konoha who brought ANBU cops to pick them up. [[Wich was what he was supposed to do The long trip back seemed even longer than before and Sasuke couldn't wait to make it back.

It began to rain hard and Sasuke could hear all the raindrops clanging against the ceiling. Later Sasuke's world faded and voices drowned into one and he feel uncoinsious with the only sound of sirens whistling all around in the rainy area.

---------------------------------------------------

"Wha.." Sakura's eyes opened to see the blurry sight. "Sakura!" Tsunade spoke relieved. Tsunade had just finished healing Sakura. Sakura sat up and said "Are they here yet??" Tsunade smiled, "Yes, you may go to heal them you have enough strength." As Sakura left Tsunade's grin faded away and turned to a frown, "Their not in good shape.."

"Sasuke?!" Sakura looked shocked at Sasuke's unconsious face and over at Naruto and Kakashi's as well. "They were ambushed on their way back." Sakura turned around and saw Shizune staring at Sakura with her eyes full of sorrow. "You should probably get to work I'll help you" Shizune said as she began to heal Kakashi. Tsunade soon came and began to heal Naruto. So Sakura turned to Sasuke. He was shirtless and she had to force her chackra into his chest and forehead. So she did so.

Time passed and they still worked hard on healing the patients. At every moment Sakura stared at Sasuke face and what she was doing, she could not mess it up. The chackra was draining out of Sakura and into Sasuke's body. And then, Kakashi opened his eyes. Not long after Naruto did as well, but no matter how much Sakura tried Sasuke still didn't wake up.

"Sakura maybe you should just rest." So Sakura stopped and sat next to Sasuke. Shizune and Tsunade both tried to heal Sasuke and soon Sakura joined in but still..nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------

ok im done

sorry.

i have to stop.

the next chapter will be longer.

thanks!

please review please please please

flames are welcome.

thankyou 33


	6. Mending The Heart

Title: Bleeding From The Heart

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto.

---

Chapter 6 Mending The Heart

---

_recap: __"Sakura maybe you should just rest." So Sakura stopped and sat next to Sasuke. Shizune and Tsunade both tried to heal Sasuke and soon Sakura joined in but still..nothing._

---

"Sasuke.." Sakura whispered to herself. She knew he couldn't have died. It couldn't happen. She knew he was still alive. But was he? The question wouldn't leave her mind. It rang in her head again and again until she couldn't take it anymore. She shut her eyes tightly and held her breath, biting her lip to keep from crying. Shizune and Tsunade noticed this, "Sakura." Tsunade's voice was silent and cool. Sakura turned to Tsunade.

"Sakura," Tsunade continued, "I'm sure he's alright." Sakura smiled. But it wasn't all that real. It was fake. Now Sakura was good at a fake smile. It was hard for anyone to tell she was faking.

"Thanks." Sakura said through her blurred eyes and fake smile. Tsunade grinned. Shizune was quiet. She was staring at Sasuke, thinking. Thinking about the future and what would happen. Would Sasuke live? Is he alive? So many questions.

---

Sakura wouldn't stop. She tried and tried until she was so worn out she passed out and slept next to Sasuke. Tsunade and Shizune still tried to heal Sasuke while Sakura was passed out. While Sakura was asleep Tsunade and Shizune set a blanket over them and left them stay there. They turned of the lights and left.

---

"Sakura?" A voice echoed through her head. Sakura grunted. "Sakura!" A voice repeated. Sakura slowly opened her eyes as the light drowned in.

"What?" Sakura said lazily.

Tsunade continued, "Sasuke is.." Sakura braced herself for the news. Would it be good or bad. But the look on Tsunade's face made her think bad.

"Sasuke is.. dead." Tsunade's words stabbed Sakura like swords. She felt her eyes blur and swell. She turned at the cold corpse next to her. "Sasuke..is.." Sakura's tears spilled down her cheeks like razorblades. ".. dead..?" Sakura didn't know what to do. "No." She couldn't believe it. Sasuke couldn't have died. It couldn't happen. Why would it? Tsunade stared down at the ground. Shizune wasn't anywhere in sight. Sakura sat up and stared at Sasuke. "NO! NO! NO!" Sakura snapped her eyes shut. She ran out of the room by the door and sat hugging her knees. "How.." Sakura never felt sadder in her life. She was quiet for a long time and would not utter a word. Nothing. Except for "Sasuke.." And when she'd say that her voice was quiet and cold.

Sasuke's funeral would be held soon and Sakura was the first person to get an invitiation. Followed by Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura watched as Tsunade had men set Sasuke's body into the coffin. They set it in a certain spot for the funeral. As Sakura watched she felt a warm tear run down her cheek. She just couldn't bear to watch anymore so she ran. Ran. Ran away from it all and locked herself in her room until the funeral. She cried and cried and never stopped thinking of Sasuke. Over and over. What was there left to do anyway? Nothing. Nothing at all. So until that rainy day of the funeral, Sakura stayed in her room refusing to eat any_thing_ or go any_where_. Wich made her feel even more sick.

Days and days passed. And before Sakura knew it. It was the day of the funeral.

---

okay Im done with this chapter. Did you like it?

If you did, then review. I am waiting for reviews. But no one is giving me any p

So heres the next chapter. Wait for the next chapter. I know youll like it.

Poor Mr.ReviwButton. You know what to do.

Thanks!


	7. Wishing For The Heart

Title: Bleeding From The heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--

Chapter 7 Wishing For The Heart

--

_recap: __Days and days passed. And before Sakura knew it. It was the day of the funeral._

--

She woke up early and took a shower. From her closet, she grabbed a black dress and began brushing her damp hair. After that she began to blow dry it until it was dry. She made herself breakfast and sat down to eat it. After breakfast, she brushed her teeth for two minutes. She stepped outside and felt the rain on her hand. The sound of the rain trickling on the rain top was soothing and put her at ease. She slowly stepped out in the rain fogetting about her umbrella.

She stared at the wet ground below her and her eyes blurred and the mud splashed on her legs.

_' "Sasuke where are you?" She looked around her. nothing. no one. "Hello?" Still looking. "Sakura." She snapped her head around. "Sasuke!" A dark figure stood before her. "Sakura." It seemed to be getting closer. The light appeared on him. "Sakura, what are you doing?" The figure stood there. "Sasuke.. why can't i see your face?" A blur. "Sasuke?" The figure began to dissappear, "SASUKE!" A screech peirced the air. _

"Ah." Sakura slipped on the mud and fell foward. The mud spilled over her face. She layed there. '_Sasuke..'_ When she stood once again, she wiped the mud off of her dress. She began walking again. The funeral seemed miles and miles away and wasn't getting any closer. Her world was fading away and she had nothing at all.

--

By the time she was at the funeral, Kakashi was the only one there, staring at the ground. He was holding his black umbrella in his cold hands. Once he felt Sakura's presence he turned around. "Ah, Sakura." Kakshi's eye looked plain and Sakura thought she saw a small tear in it. "Kakashi..sensei.." her voice was small and raspy. He walked close to her and put a comforting arm aroung her shoulders. She stared into thin air for a moment and squinted her eyes halfway allowing a tear to form and slip down her face that was covered with her soaked bangs. She flung her head on Kakashi shoulders and began to cry uncontrollable tears. The rain fell against her head and made her clothes so wet that they stuck to her body. Kakashi held the umbrella above her.

_"There, there."_

--

As everyone took their turns given a small prayer Sakura stared at the cloudy sky. "Sasuke.." when it was her turn she nelt down and stared, after awhile she closed her eyes and began thinking.

_'Sasuke.. why did this happen? How did this happen? I.. I miss you. Sasuke.' _A small warm tear slid down her frozen cheek leaving a trail of water behind it. She stared at the picture of Sasuke in front of her. _'You..' _ Relazation hit, '_You never.. never.. accomplished.. your dream.' _Sakura closed her eyes again and imagined Sasuke with her. He only once seemed to open his heart to her and she wished he could have stayed like that with her longer. just a little bit longer. There must've beem some reason behind this. "No" Sakura whispered under her breath. She sat there, eyes closed, as the cool rain fell softly against her body.

"Sakura.." She turned around when she heard a calmed voice call her name. "Y-yes." Her voice was raspy and faint.

--

She watched as everyone took their turn giving their prayers. The silence of the funeral was disturbed when a banging noise was heard. Everyone looked around trying to find out what it was. That was when they noticed it came from the coffin.

"Sasuke!"

--

man my chapters are short. oh well i had to leave you here. hahaha. anyway.. **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW. **The more reviews, the happier i am. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading. Wait for the next chapter! Flames are welcomed.


	8. Seeing The Heart

Title: Bleeding From the Heart

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto

--

Chapter 8 Seeing The Heart

--

_recap: She watched as everyone took their turn giving their prayers. The silence of the funeral was disturbed when a banging noise was heard. Everyone looked around trying to find out what it was. That was when they noticed it came from the coffin._

_"Sasuke!"_

_--_

The banging continued and everyone stared at the coffin.

The banging continued and soon and muffled yelling came. Some jounin rushed to the coffin. Sakura watched and knew this couldn't be happening. She didn't believe it, but yet it seemed so real. The jounin hesitated and looked around the coffin, when nothing was found, the began to open the coffin. Sakura took a step back. The tears in her eyes sung her skin. When the jounin opened the coffin they were surprised to see Sasuke sweating and out of breath. When they opened it, Sasuke was about ready to slam the coffin again but stopped when he saw them there.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto rushed to the coffin. Sasuke looked around at Sakura and Naruto and everything and everyone around him. He was still panting. Sasuke sat up and looked around. Everyone was staring. Sakura hugged him tightly.

--

When Sasuke was finaly out of the coffin everyone asked what was going on.

'_I knew Sasuke couldn't die.. I knew..' _Sakura repeated over and over in her mind.

--

After everything had been settled out and everyone was about relaxed, Sasuke and Sakura took a walk. Sakura stared carefully at Sasuke. Her emotions had been all mixed up and now everything is fine..? That isn't right. It can't be.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was still staring at Sasuke. As Sakura finaly realized it, she turned away. This must've been the weirdest thing that has happened to Sakura and she was still getting used to it. She kept thinking that she should be happy that Sasuke was alive but for some strange reason she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and not as happy. Of course, this should be pretty normal considering the fact that her love was supposably(sp?) dead and all of a sudden he rose from the dead? She had been so sure that he was gone, but she couldn't help but feel as if there was a mistake.

"Sakura." Sasuke's cool voice awoke akura from her thoughts.

"W-what?"

There was a short pause. Sasuke was thinking carefully in his head about what to say next..

"..Nevermind."

What could he say anyway? He was thinking of saying something that he might not actually say to just anyone.. but that doesn't seem right.. just strange and akward but still Sasuke wanted to say something in the silence. He saw Sakura's face.. a look of sadness and confusion was expressed on her sweet face. Sasuke thought she'd be a bit happier that he was alive.. but she just _wasn't_.

--

Ugh my chapters are soo short! I want to make them longer.. but I just want to post them so badly.

Oh well. Hope you enjoyed.

_**Please Review.**_

Also thank you to those who have been reviewing. Please keep reviewing I love my readers!

flames are welcome!


	9. Embracing The Heart

Title: Bleeding From The Heart

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto.

--

Chapter 9 Embracing The Heart

A/N: **Jeez sorry that I took so long last time. Hopefully I won't take as long. I want this to be a longer chapter though, so please read and review!!**

--

_recap: __What could he say anyway? He was thinking of saying something that he might not actually say to just anyone.. but that doesn't seem right.. just strange and akward but still Sasuke wanted to say something in the silence. He saw Sakura's face.. a look of sadness and confusion was expressed on her sweet face. Sasuke thought she'd be a bit happier that he was alive.. but she just _wasn't_._

--

Of course, he had to realize that Sakura is probably scared more than happy. Wouldn't it be scary though, finding out that the person you thought was dead..came back to life? Sasuke thought of this so carefully in his head.

When they finaly reached Sakura's house, they walked inside and sat at the table.

"Um.. d-do you wa-nt anyth-ing to e-eat?" Sakura wished she'd stop stuttering.

"Sure." Sasuke was still his normal self dispite the fact that he had just woken from the dead.

Sakura tried her best to find something that Sasuke would like. She picked out an apple but from the shakiness of her hand she dropped it and it came rolling around to Sasuke. They both reached to pick it up at the very same time when their fingertips touched. Sakura's hand shot back and Sasuke picked up the apple.

"Here." Sasuke said, "try washing it."

Sakura blushed and slowly took hold of the apple. She rushed to the sink to wash it up. She finished and carefully took it to Sasuke.

"H-Here."

"Hn."

_'Why aren't I happy that Sasuke is alive? And why is Sasuke still his usual self? Even after all that he's still like that.. but that's a good thing right? It's a good thing that Sasuke is normal. I should be so happy.'_

Sasuke bit his apple. Sakura tried to think of what to say. She was about to say something when she heard knocking on the door. She went over to it and opened it to see Tsunade standing there.

"..C-come in!" Sakura said at once. She opened the door and let Tsunade walk in. Tsunade glanced over at Sasuke.. not scared. Why was she so calm?

"Haruno Sakura." Tsunade's loud voice rang throughout the house.

"Yes?!" Sakura tried to stay up straight.

"Since Sasuke was supposebly dead but still hurt badly, I leave you incharge of taking care of him." Sakura was so surprised that Tsunade would ask her that. Tsunade continued, "Sasuke will be staying at your house and since you were my student and you seemed to care so much about him, you will be the one to take care of him. Is that alright?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then. Thank you." With that, Tsunade walked out the door and was gone.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura thinking that no one asked him if it was okay. Sakura turned towards Sasuke and said,

"Well, we haven't gotten rid of your stuff or sold your apartment, so.. you can run to your apartment and get your stuff if you want."

Sasuke nodded and said his usual "hn." Sasuke stood up and walked out, Sakura followed.

--

When Sasuke and Sakura came back, Sasuke had but one small bag of his needs. (clothes, toothbrush..ect.) He had left the other stuff in his apartment until he'd get back. Sakura was surprised that he had such small needs, but she just led him to her room and he set his stuff on a chair.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" Asked Sasuke.

"Um.. I'll sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my bed." Sakura said although she would rather sleep in her bed.

"On the couch? Are you serious? Is that thing even comfortable?" Too many questions from Sasuke.

"Well.."

"Sleep in your own bed." Sasuke interuppted her, "_I'll_ sleep on the couch."

With that, Sasuke made sure that she wouldn't disagree.

--

Sasuke and Sakura sat on Sakura's bed watching some anime on TV. It was 11:00 pm and they were so sleepy they didn't get up to change into their pajamas. They watched as their eyes started to shut. Sakura couldn't help but reached her hand over and held on to his hand. Since Sasuke was so tired he allowed her to do so. before they knew it, there eyes shut and they were both fast asleep. clothes on, holding hands, laying on top of the blanket they fell asleep. There was no kissing or sex or anything they fell asleep just like that.

--

Sakura's eyes snapped open. The morning light that came from the window blinded her. She looked at her nightstand to see what time it was. 7:04 am. "What?" Sakura tried to say but her voice was too raspy from sleep. Then she heard some music playing, and voices. She sat up in her bed and looked in front of her bed. There, she saw the TV was still playing on the same channel as last night. There was some odd game show playing and a confused contestant. She then realized she was holding hands with Sasuke. There was Sasuke laying on his back with his head turned. She tried to remember what had happened had happened and why he was here. But then she realized that Sasuke had to stay at her house until he was prepared to go to back to his house.

She then felt the bed move around. She looked back at Sasuke and saw that he was moving. She saw his eyes twitch and soon open. "Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

"Hn." Sasuke moaned.

Sakura tried to think of something to say.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice.

"7:10"

"Hn."

Sakura got up since it was obvious that she couldn't fall back asleep (Even though she wanted to). Sasuke looked at her and then went back to sleep. Sakura figured he'd wake up around noon anyway. She took out a pair of clothes and walked into her bathroom. She stepped into her bathroom and stepped into the shower. She turned on the faucet to the hot water. Sakura felt as the water fell onto her body and she let it rinse her.

--

After she had finished and was all dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a light pink tank top. Since there were no missions that day, and no training, she decided to dress normally. When she walked into the living room she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey." She greeted.

Sasuke looked up from his book, "Hn."

Sakura walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigorator and took out some juice for herself. She sat next to Sasuke and peered over at what he was reading.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you read.." Sakura sat in a quiet trailing off voice.

Sasuke just looked up at her and back down. Finding that it was pretty boring watching Sasuke read, Sakura went into her room and turned on the TV.

--

The day was just normal. Nothing special. Sasuke continued ignoring her and Sakura went on with her usual schedule. After awhile Sakura realized how she was starting to get annoyed that Sasuke kept ignoring her.

"Um.. Sasuke?"

Sasuke was laying across the couch with his eyes shut, not asleep, "What?"

"Um.. do you want to like go out somewhere..? I mean.. it's kinda bor-"

"Sure." Sasuke cut her off and stood up.

Sakura took out her purse and they walked out. They walked along the road looking around to find somewhere to go. Sakura pointed out a few places but Sasuke shook his head. "No."

Finaly, Sasuke said, "Let's go in here."

Sakura followed as they walked into a small cafe with Sasuke leading the way. They took a seat and the waitress gave them small menus. Sakura opened hers up, Sasuke did as well. She looked through the long lists of food. Soon when the waitress came over, they ordered their food. Sasuke ordered spaghetti and Sakura ordered ramen. As they ate, it was totally silent. Again, Sasuke ignored her. Finaly, Sakura gave out.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head right up to her. She continued, "Why are you ignoring me? you were just supposebly (sp?) dead.. and now that your alive, you just ignore me?!" Sasuke was staring blankly at her. Tears formed in her eyes, "You.. don't understand." With that Sakura scrambled through her purse and left the money on the table and ran. Ran.

_Run, run, cling to you wretched life without honnor.._

--

Sakura swung the door open and ran inside. She slammed the door shut and tripped on her way to the couch. She slumped on the couch and wiped off her tears. Not too much later Sasuke was knocking on the door.

"Just come in."

Sasuke walked into the house and set his stuff on the table (including Sakura's ramen that she left). He sat next to Sakura and leaned back.

"Hn." He turned on the TV and flipped through channels.

"That's all your going to do is watch TV?!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Mmh-hmm."

Sakura studied the floor.

Sasuke kept looking at Sakura. He whispered, "Sorry."

Sakura looked pver at his face. She could not read it. It was full of sadness, calmth and a little confusion. He seemed lost in thought. Sasuke leaned over and pulled Sakura against him and hugged her tightly. After awhile Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke as well.

--

Okay.. finaly I have a nice long chapter! I'm so proud of myself. now then please please REVIEW!

thank you. Hopefully the next chapter will be long too. Flames are welcome.


	10. The End of the Story But not the Heart

Title: Bleeding From the Heart

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto.

--

Chapter 10

--

In the last chapter.. am I the only one who noticed that the word "calmth" is not a word?

And that that's ridiculously, madly hilarious!

That was like a gagillion.. years ago.

So prepare to be amazed by how much my story-writing skills have increased!

Hah.

I can't even remember exactly what I was planning to do with the story..

So.. um. I'll have to figure that one out.

Ehem.

--

Now for the recap..

_"__Sasuke kept looking at Sakura. He whispered, "Sorry."_

_Sakura looked __**pver**__ at his face. She could not read it. It was full of sadness, __**calmth**__ and a little confusion. He seemed lost in thought. Sasuke leaned over and pulled Sakura against him and hugged her tightly. After awhile Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke as well__."_

_-around 2 years ago_

_--_

It was dark. There was absolutely no one around. It was just Sasuke and his steady breathing-- that was increasing. He closed his eyes and tried inhaling but choked on his breath. He could feel the loneliness fill his heart and then burst. Sasuke felt tears pooling in his eyes. He blinked, astonished. He hadn't cried since that day long ago--so long ago, Sasuke felt as if he started to forget about it, what with thinking about Sakura so much lately. Interrupting Sasuke from his thoughts, he heard a farmiliar cry.

"Sasuke kun!"

_Run, Run. Cling to your wretched life without honor._

"Sasuke kun!"

"Sasuk--"

A bath of sunlight surrounded Sasuke, blinding his vision. It was warm. He closed his eyes--but only for a moment (..and that moment's gone) before he noticed Sakura was still embracing him, face buried in his chest, arms wrapped around. Sasuke felt his cheeks flush and smiled down at the sleeping Sakura. Once again, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.. this time, dreamless.

"Sasuke.. kun.." Sasuke's onyx eyes opened at the sound of his own name.

He looked around. The sun was setting.

"Sasu.." He looked down.

There she was.. Sakura. Still sleeping peacefully with Sasuke (Peacefully except for the "Sasuke..kun.." once in a while) except this time in a different position. Sasuke was pushed against the inside of the couch and Sakura right next to him, arms still embracing, head between Sasuke's head and shoulder. Lips by his shoulder. Eyes closed facing his neck.

"Sakura." Sasuke's silk voice called for her.

She silently opened her eyes and blinked, looking around, taking a moment to notice the setting. When she finally did notice, she jumped slightly (ending up in the same position though..).

"Sakura." His voice repeated. Beautiful.

"W..what?" Hers like a bell.

Pause.

"Nothing."

Sakura looked up at him, planning only to steal a glance, resulting in failure. Sasuke locked their gaze and with his eyes said something Sakura has only ever dreamed him say.

_I love you._


End file.
